Fiesta
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Esa noche se estaba llevando el premio a la más sofocante, desesperante y tediosa desde el inicio de los tiempos. U/A Luffy, Ace, Sabo.


**Título:** Fiesta.

**Tipo:** Viñeta.

**Protagonista: Sabo.**

**Autora:** Nahi Shite.

**Género:** Amistad.

**Palabras**: 703.

**FIESTA.**

Sabo bufó por duodécima vez al escuchar el sonido del enorme reloj del salón al anunciar la llegada de la media noche.

Era simplemente insoportable encontrarse en sus finos zapatos y enclaustrado como un prisionero entre sus ropas de seda.

¡Y pensar que tantos querían estar en su lugar! Él solamente podía sentir pena por los insensatos que deseaban tal barbaridad y pesar de sí mismo por ocupar tan aburrido lugar en la sociedad.

Esa noche se estaba llevando el premio a la más sofocante, desesperante y tediosa desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor para intentar encontrar algo remotamente entretenido. Nada.

¡Y pensar que aquello riquillos llamaban a eso "fiesta"!

Sabo nuevamente sintió pena ajena…

El ambiente era tan frío y fastidioso como las personas que ocupaban el salón. La música elegante hacía que le costase mantener los ojos abiertos y las conversaciones a su alrededor sólo hacían más difícil la tarea. La comida abundaba, pero uno no podía cogerla y saborearla con gusto, no, porque tenía que seguir unos modales estúpidos para poder llevarla a la boca; tanto cuidado había que tener que el hambre acababa por esfumarse.

Sin duda lo peor de la fiesta eran los invitados; todos tan refinados, tan elegantes, tan monótonos, tan hipócritas, tan aburrido, tan ridículos, tan llenos de protocolo.

Un relámpago atravesó su mente: _Todo sería diferente si Ace y Luffy estuviesen aquí._

Pero el caso era que no estaban y eso lo deprimió más. Recostó su espalda a la pared y cerró los ojos para perderse un poco en su mundo.

Pudo imaginar a Luffy devorando el festín en un segundo y sin preocuparse por las condenadas etiquetas, y a Ace llenándose la boca con un barril de cerveza… _Ah, no: vino, _se corrigió rápidamente, porque los de la alta alcurnia, los de sangre azul, no tomarían la común cerveza ni en chiste.

Luego pudo verlos bailando con gracia mientras sostenían una copa en la mano y, abrazados, llenaban el ambiente con risas estrepitosas.

Sonrió ante la imagen y abrió los ojos para ver justamente cuando el fenómeno de su supuesto hermano, Stelly, se dirigía a él e inmediatamente dio un respingo.

_Como si la noche no fuera lo suficientemente mala…_

No lo soportaría.

Con la sagacidad de un gato pudo escabullirse del salón y, tras superar a muchos sirvientes y guardias, llegó sano y salvo a su habitación.

Suspiró, pero ésta vez de alivio.

Estaba claro que no había pasado la noche como hubiese querido, no era esa su "fiesta" –si así se le podía llamar- soñada, pero al menos ahora estaba a salvo y se conformaba con una noche tranquila.

Se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró en la cama con desgano.

Sí, estaba bien…, qué importaba, al fin y al cabo, que los adolescentes normales estuviesen pasándola en grande en una noche de viernes mientras él se quedaba solo como una ostra en su habitación: Nada.

¿Un golpe? No, seguramente era su imagi…, no, ahí estaba el segundo.

Afanado y emocionado corrió al balcón mientras voces e iban abriendo paso en sus oídos, voces verdaderamente familiares.

—¡Oe, Sabo!

—¡Luffy, no seas tan ruidoso! Nos pillan y metemos en un problema a Sabo.

—Pero Ace…

—¡Pero nada! Mejor lancemos más piedras a ver si el dormido ése se avispa.

Tomó su sombrero de copa y, sin dudarlo un segundo, sin siquiera detenerse a observar por un instante a los causantes del alboroto, se impulsó de la barda y saltó.

Dos muchachos lo recibieron abajo. El más joven con una gran sonrisa traviesa que abarcaba casi toda su cara y el otro con una satisfecha.

A los tres un sombrero les protegía la cabeza. Diferentes, sí, pero sombreros a fin de cuentas.

—Sabo, ya te íbamos a dejar —le reprochó el de las pecas.

—Cierto, te demoraste mucho, Sabo, ¡tengo hambre! —lloriqueó el menor.

—Perdón por la espera.

—No importa, vámonos antes de que te descubran… ¿qué fue ese ruido?

—¡Mi estómago! Les dije que tengo hambre…

Y Sabo rió con ganas antes de salir corriendo junto a los otros dos.

Ahora, con Luffy y Ace, sí se armaría una fiesta de verdad.


End file.
